Oh My!
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Byun BaekHyun adalah seorang siswa di Exo's Senior High School, yang memiliki kehidupan yang nyaris sempurna. Semuanya ia miliki; Ketampanan, Kekayaan dan Kepopuleran. Namun, kehidupannya yang indah itu hancur ketika ia menemukan keranjang bayi tergeletak di depan apartemennya, ditambah dengan seorang pemuda limit ekspresi yang mencoba menjatuhkannya. [KaiBaek] Wanna RnR?
1. PROLOG

_'..__tetapi apa iya ia akan mengatakan bahwa anak ini terdampar di depan pintu apartemennya dengan catatan bahwa ini anaknya?'_

**.**

**.**

**Title: Oh My!**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Byun BaekHyun, Kim JongIn, Kim JoonMyeon, Oh SeHun, Zhang Yixing, Park ChanYeol, and little bit Krystal & Sunny.**

**Pair: Byun BaekHyun & Kim JongIn.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown - EXO belongs to God, and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan-_manis _tengah mengamati barang-barang di rak hadapannya, sesekali tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil barang yang terlihat menarik, namun tangannya kembali memasuki saku jaketnya; sedikit ragu dengan tabel kesehatan yang tertera di kardus susu bubuk rasa strawberry itu.

Pemuda itu mendesah kecil, ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Hah, kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam situasi yang menyusahkan seperti ini? _Hazel _coklat yang dimilikinya, menatap seluruh penjuru toko itu, alisnya terangkat sebelah; bingung dengan pandangan orang-orang –terutama wanita- yang memandangnya aneh –_berbinar-binar dan kecewa_.' _Ada yang aneh dengan diriku?'_ Pikir pemuda itu menunduk, meneliti seluruh pakaiannya, tetapi terhenti karena ada sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Pemuda itu pun mendongak. Seorang gadis manis yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya tersenyum kearahnya, menampilkan senyum terbaik yang dia punyai. Rambut pirang panjangnya terayun dengan indah; mengikuti gerak kepalanya yang mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Ucapnya merdu.

Pemuda ber-_eyeliner _itu menyeringai senang, menerima bantuan ketika keadaan terdesak tentu tak apakan? Apalagi gadis atau pelayan dihadapannya ini manis. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil,"Iya, eum.. bisakah kau membantuku untuk memilihkan produk susu anak yang bagus?"

Gadis itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya, walau mendengar kata 'anak' membuat dia sedikit mengendurkan tarikan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kira-kira untuk usia berapa?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Matilah kau Byun BaekHyun, kau bahkan tidak tau berapa usianya._Merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pusing, ia segera memutar badannya dan menunjuk sosok mungil di balik _back carry_-nya.

"Untuk seusianya saja"

Gadis itu memperhatikan seorang bayi mungil tengah tertidur di dalam gendongan pemuda malaikat itu, setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bayi itu sekitar berumur 2 tahun, dia segera ngambil sebuah produk, dan memberikannya kepada BaekHyun. BaekHyun segera mengambilnya dan mengamati tabel kesehatan dibaliknya. Sebuah senyum lega tampak dari wajah frustasinya –_hampir membuat para pengunjung termasuk pelayan dihadapan BaekHyun pingsan seketika._

"Terima kasih,"Ucap BaekHyun senang, pelayan itu mengangguk pasti. Oh, mimpi apa kau semalam?

"Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu Anda, tapi kalau boleh tau, kenapa bukan istri Anda saja yang membelinya? Apa mungkin dia sedang sibuk? Maaf jika saya terlalu lancang untuk menanyakan hal ini," –kalau benar, _tega sekali, jika aku menjadi ibunya, sudah pasti dia akan selalu kutemani kemanapun._

Kali ini BaekHyun hanya terdiam. Tidak! Bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis manis ini, hanya saja ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ini bukan anaknya, tetapi apa iya ia akan mengatakan bahwa anak ini terdampar di depan pintu apartemennya dengan catatan bahwa ini anaknya? Tck! Semakin merusak _image_-nya saja, bahkan ia tidak pernah menyentuh lebih intim kekasihnya –_hanya karena alasan jijik; uh-oh! __Taukah k__alia__n, __ jika semua Kekasih BaekHyun hanya memandang 3-ke dari BaekHyun, kekayaan, ketampanan, kepopuleran dikalangan Exo's Senior High School. _

"Dia-dia.. eum yah, kurasa dia sudah tidak membutuhkan bayi mungil ini lagi, kau taukan maksudku?"Oh, kau mulai pandai bersandiwara Byun BaekHyun, dan Hey! Sejak kapan kau mempunyai istri!?

Terlihat pelayan itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Kedua tangannya memegang roknya kuat-kuat –merasa bersalah mungkin karena telah bertanya seperti itu. Setelah berkutat beberapa detik dengan pikirannya, pelayan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan dugaan BaekHyun sebelumnya adalah salah, pelayan itu justru tersenyum! '_Sama saja dengan yang lain,'_ pikir BaekHyun lemas.

"Maaf telah menanyakan hal itu, dan saya turut prihatin, setidaknya Anda harus bangga kepada anak Anda, karena terlahir dengan normal dan menggemaskan dengan pipi _chubby_nya."

"Ah iya, kalau begitu aku akan ke kasir sekarang."

"Silahkan, dan jika Anda membutuhkan pertolongan lagi, panggil saja saya, ini kartu pengenal saya."

BaekHyun lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai senang. Tak apalah jika dia sama dengan yang lain. Rupanya dibalik kefrustasian terdapat cahaya juga. Mungkin ketika ia sedang sekolah nanti, ia bisa memanggil gadis ini untuk menjaga anak itu. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan?

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi kecil untuk menyambut mentari yang menyembul dari ufuk timur. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pucat mengerang kecil. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas, kemudian menguap. Dia menatap jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sedetik, dia hanya memperhatikan jamnya dengan seksama, namun setelah sepenuhnya tersadar dari rasa kantuknya, dia membelalakan matanya.

"Sial! Aku terlambat lagi!"

Sesegera mungkin, ia bangkit dari kasurnya, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit melakukan aktivitas kilatnya setiap pagi, ia berlari menuju sekolahnya. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menunggu bus di halte. Tck! Ini semua gara-gara JongDae yang mengajaknya bermain _game_ hingga larut malam.

Pemuda itu melirik arloji hitam metalik di tangan kirinya. Argh! Tinggal 5 menit lagi! Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia berlari lebih cepat. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat gerbang sekolah di depannya. Sedikit lagi..

.

Dia sampai, selangkah lagi..

.

Dan..-

"_KYAA!"_

Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Setelah menetralkan napasnya, ia melirik kerumunan di lorong sekolah. Pemuda itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. _Lagi? Tidak bosankah mereka? _Pikirnya.

Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan merubah ekspresinya sedatar mungkin. Berbeda dengan sosoknya ketika berada di apartemennya, ah bukan! –melainkan apatemen saudaranya. Kim JongDae. Dia hanya menumpang saja.

Seolah-olah tidak melihat kerumunan di depannya, pemuda itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai; bahkan menabrak beberapa siswi disana. Membuat mereka kesal kepadanya.

"Ya! Kau tidak lihat! Di depanmu ini ada orang!"

Pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Berlagak bodoh. Siswi itu berkacak pinggang, mencoba meredam amarahnya sebisa mungkin –_atau jika tidak, dia akan menghancurkan harga dirinya di depan 'mereka'._

"Sebenarnya kau itu terlihat tampan, Kai. Namun, sepertinya ketampananmu tidak akan berguna jika mengetahui sikapmu yang seperti ini," Pemuda bernama Kai itu mendengus pelan. Bisakah gadis ini berhenti mengatakan hal itu? Ia sudah muak.

"Terima kasih, dan aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Tch! Berhentilah berpura-pura kuat, JongIn!" Teriak gadis itu lantang, membuat langkah Kai berhenti. Membuat siswa-siswi disana menatapnya heran, dan membuat 'mereka' memperhatikan gadis itu.

Kai –atau yang baru saja dipanggil JongIn, memutar badannya dan menghampiri gadis tadi. Kali ini wajahnya lebih datar daripada sebelumnnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal keras, membuat gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia telah membangunkan singa dari tidurnya.. –dan itu salah besar!

_DUG_

Dan kesalahannya bertambah besar; karena gadis itu telah terpojok, sedangkan Kai semakin mendekat. Mungkin ini karma untuknya, lantaran secara tidak sengaja dia membuka identitas Kai yang sebenarnya. _Walaupun hanya nama._

Kerahnya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Kai. Hembusan napasnya terasa jelas di wajahnya. Gadis itu mencoba membuka matanya, memadang Kai sejenak. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat kilatan amarah dari mata Kai. Tidak ada kata 'melarikan diri' lagi sekarang, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya pasrah, -pasrah jika harus menangisi hidungnya yang patah. _Itu luka minimalnya. _Kepalan Kai mulai terangkat, dan sedetik kemudian tangannya melaju dengan cepat kearah wajah manis gadis itu,

"Sepengecut itukah kau? Hingga berani memukul seorang gadis?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kai. Membuat Kai menghentikan kepalan tangannya tepat 5cm dari hidung gadis tadi. Kepalanya menoleh keasal suara, dan menatap benci sosok dihadapannya.

_XOXO Group._

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tau, kenapa mereka dinamakan sebagai _'XOXO Group',_ namun pernah ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa nama itu diambil dari sekolah; menyangkut mereka semua adalah siswa populer di _Exo's Senior High School__. _Mereka semua adalah Oh SeHun, Park ChanYeol, Zhang Yixing, Kim JoonMyeon, dan Byun BaekHyun.

"Uh-oh! Atau jangan-jangan kau memang seorang pengecut?"Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam-kecoklatan dengan santai, dan jangan lupakan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Kau!?"Geram Kai kesal. Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kerah gadis itu, membuat gadis itu bernapas lega kembali. Tidak bisakah hari-harinya sedikit tenang?

Tapi bukankah harimu hancur karena ulahmu sendiri Kai?

Pemuda berambut hitam-kecoklatan itu menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Kai melepaskan cengkramannya. Rupanya gertakannya ditakuti juga. Dia melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri Kai dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Pengecut!" –_kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai ditempatnya._

Kai menundukkan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Lebih daripada sebelumnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna.

"Aku akan membuka topengmu, Byun BaekHyun! Dan memberitahukan bahwa kau… -yang sebenarnya seorang pengecut!"

BaekHyun hanya tertawa, dia mengangkat tangannya tanpa melihat Kai. Dia seorang pengecut? Yang benar saja?

"Tapi sebelum kau lakukan itu, bukalah topeng _sok _tegarmu! Kai!"

.

.

"Kau benar-benar gila, BaekHyun," BaekHyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia meminum susu strawberry di hadapannya.

"Tapi menurutku BaekHyun terlihat lebih keren!" Mereka berempat sontak tertawa, mencairkan suasana tegang di kantin saat itu –mengingat tadi mereka melakukan perdebatan kecil dengan Kai. Seorang pemuda irit ekspresi yang bertingkah semaunya.

ChanYeol hanya meringis kecil, dia menggaruk tengkuknya,"Aku serius, kenapa kalian justru menertawakanku?"

"Karena kau adalah sang _Happy virus!"_ ChanYeol lagi-lagi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Ayolah, dia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. SeHun merangkul ChanYeol, membuat ChanYeol sedikit tersentak.

"Ya! Kau itu memang seorang _Happy Virus_! Kau tidak lihat, berkat kau kami semua dapat tertawa kembali,"dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala,"Lagipula apa yang dilakukan BaekHyun tadi terlalu berbahaya."Ucap Yixing. JoonMyeon membenarkan ucapan Yixing barusan,"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, maka aku tak akan segan-segan menyeretmu dari tempat itu".

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, JoonMyeon-ah! Lagipula apa kalian tega melihat Krystal akan dipukul olehnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi…-"

_Drttt Drtt Drttt_

"Tunggu sebentar, ponselku berbunyi,"Potong BaekHyun, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia melirik kontak yang memanggilnya. Sunny.

'_Yeoboseyo'_

'_Ah, BaekHyun-ssi! Apakah Anda sedang sibuk sekarang?'_

'_Tidak, banyak jam kosong, memangnya ada apa?'_

'_Bisakah Anda pulang?'_

'_Memangnya ada apavsih? Apa MinSeok berbuat kesalahan? Aish, anak itu memang menyusahkan'_

'_Tidak, MinSeok justru terlihat menyenangkan, dan tidak menyusahkan sama sekali, hanya saja, tiba-tiba Nyonya Jung memintaku untuk ke toko, sepertinya ada salah satu pelayan yang tidak berangkat'_

BaekHyun mengehela napasnya. Oh! Kenapa harus sekarang? Hah, dia bosan mendengar tangisan bayi itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga BaekHyun adalah manusia yang memiliki hati.

'_Baiklah, tunggu 15 menit lagi'_

'_Baik'_

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat senang," BaekHyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. Temannya yang satu ini lebih terlihat lembut,"Aku harus pulang sekarang, ada sedikit masalah."

"Memang apa masalahnya?"Kali ini SeHun yang bertanya.

Sejenak BaekHyun terdiam, masalah ya? Masalah menjaga MinSeok dirumah.

"Eum, saudaraku datang."

"Hanya itu?"

BaekHyun hanya menatap JoonMyeon dengan pandangan tidak dapat diartikan. Ia sudah terpojok. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Ah, saudaraku sedikit cerewet dan setiap perkatannya harus di tepati. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucapnya dengan tawa hambarnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan keempat temannya yang masih dilanda kebingungan. Dalam hati BaekHyun, dia meminta maaf kepada Yoona karena telah memperburuk sifatnya; walau tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Di sudut ruangan itu, seorang pemuda menyeringai.

"Dan kurasa, aku akan membuka topengmu telebih dahulu."

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

Apakah ada yang mau menerima fanfic ini?

Bwahahaha, maaf tentang yang kemarin, 'MAXIM'. Itu baru fanfic rencana.

Dan, di docs saya juga sudah ada KOTS II, apakah ada yang mau membaca?

Oke, Silahkan bagi yang mau Review...-

kalau untuk para siders ^^, _I'll always love you~ _

Saya tetap menghargai kalian kok *karena kadang Saya juga jadi siders #plak

Maaf kalau memang, menyerempet K-Movie 'Baby & I', tapi sebenarnya saya dapat inspirasi ini ketika sedang tidur-dikamar-sambil-memandangi-langit-lagit. Jadi ya, beginilah..

Kalau begitu, Saya pamit dulu, pay~

Regard,

-Arcoffire-redhair.


	2. Chapter 1

_"...Kau takut seluruh sekolahan mengetahui jika kau adalah anak dari Tuan Kim yang tersohor di dunia itu?..."_

**.**

**.**

**Title: Oh My!**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Byun BaekHyun, Kim JongIn, Kim JongDae, Kim MinSeok, and little bit Krystal.**

**Pair: Byun BaekHyun & Kim JongIn.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown - EXO belongs to God, and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah mengusap wajah-tampan-frustasinya-lelah, ia mendesah kecil. Tugasnya sudah –_hampir- _selesai; hanya tinggal menidurkan sosok yang terus menatapnya dengan bangga. Pemuda itu melirik jam di dindingnya. 05.00 PM KST. Hah, seharian penuh ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengurusi sosok –_yang menurutnya seperti tuyul, _di hadapannya saat ini. Oh! Lihat saja wajahnya yang tidak tau terimakasih sama sekali.

Sosok dihadapannya tertawa kecil, dia bangkit dan berpegangan pada pembatas _box_nya; yang dibeli beberapa hari lalu oleh pemuda itu dan membuat pemuda itu semakin uring-uringan hanya karena menghabis-habiskan uangnya untuk 2 hari.

_Oh ayolah! Hanya 2 hari, itu terlalu berlebihan okay!_

"Apa lagi? Kau belum puas, eoh?"

Alih-alih menjawab, sosok berpipi _chubby _dihadapannya ini, hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan mengangkat tangannya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditatapnya justru mengerutkan dahinya –tidak suka. '_Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu, mengerikan,' _pikirnya.

"Kau ingin aku menggendongmu? Tidak! Terimakasih, kau tidak lihat, akibat dari ulahmu yang luar biasa merepotkan itu, kau membuat seragamku basah kuyup! _Come on,_ apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Lee _Seonsaengnim?_ Tidak mungkinkan aku mengatakan bahwa seragamku basah karena mengejar bocah berumur 2 tahun, yang susah untuk mandi, dan akhirnya terpeleset terjatuh ke dalam _bath up_ –untuk memandikan anak tadi."Ucapnya panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Mungkin, jika para penggemarnya melihat tingkahnya saat ini, akan _shock_ seketika. Kemana sikapnya yang seperti _Guardian Cute Angel _ ketika di sekolah? Apa mungkin di ambil oleh JoonMyeon?

Sosok itu _mempoutkan _bibirnya, dia menjatuhkan tubuh berisinya ke dalam _box _kembali. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan jika dia sebentar lagi akan meledak; menangis. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. '_Tenang. Kendalikan amarahmu Byun BaekHyun. Kau tidak inginkan, wajah tampanmu berubah menjadi keriput?'_ , BaekHyun menarik rambutnya pelan. Ia membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu, dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya –dan kamar MinSeok, menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi akan mengurangi penatnya sedikit.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian melirik ke belakang.

"Aku akan mandi, jangan kemana-mana."

.

.

'…_Boiji anteon ge boigo  
Deulliji anteon ge deullyeo  
Neo nareul tteonan dwiro naegen eopdeon himi saenggyeosseo…'_

Alunan suara merdu pemuda mungil itu memenuhi ruangan bersantainya. BaekHyun memang menyukai bernyanyi, kegemarannya ini terjadi sejak BaekHyun masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar –jadi kemampuan bernyanyinya tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Malam ini memang terlihat lebih cerah daripada malam-malam sebelumnya, bahkan tak ada awan-awan yang menutupi gemerlip cahaya bintang disana; ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan, membuat BaekHyun semakin menikmati malamnya hari ini. Ia berjalan menuju dapurnya, mungkin ditemani dengan susu strawberry akan lebih nikmat. Dibukannya pintu kulkas, kemudian meletakkan gelas di atas meja makannya. BaekHyun mengambil bubuk susu itu dari dalam kardus ke gelas, dan menyeduhkannya dengan air panas. Ia mengaduk-aduk susu itu pelan dan menghirup aromanya.

"Aromanya selalu membuatku tenang," Ujarnya tidak masuk akal. Biarkan saja, lagipula ia telah terbebas dari kejaran hantu kecil itu. Dengan santai, BaekHyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang santainya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok mengerikan yang membuat malam indahnya hancur seketika. _What the hell!?_

Sosok itu tengah terduduk di ujung sofa BaekHyun. Dia melambaikan tangannya kearah BaekHyun, dan tersenyum sinis, "Selamat Malam, Byun BaekHyun."

"Sejak kapan kau berada di situ? Darimana kau bisa datang? Kau mau mencuri ya!?" Tanya BaekHyun tidak sabaran, apa lagi sekarang? Setelah MinSeok sekarang pemuda itu? Ya Tuhan…

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tertawa, membuat BaekHyun takut –takut kalau-kalau MinSeok terbangun dari tidurnya ; jika seperti itu, maka pemuda itu tidak akan segan membuka aibnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati BaekHyun, dan dengan _tidak _sopan mengambil gelas berisi susu di tangan BaekHyun dan meminumnya.

"Hei! Hei! Kemana sikap sontan-santunmu itu? Itu milikku, kenapa kau yang meminumnya? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, darimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Fakta pertama, seorang Byun BaekHyun; siswa dari _Exo's Senior High School _yang memiliki banyak penggemar, rupanya menyukai susu rasa strawberry. Ugh! Sangat ke-_gadis_-an."

BaekHyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. Itu hanya masalah susu _okay! _Apa harus di beritahukan kepada orang-orang di sekolah? _'Tetapi, kurasa itu akan membuat JoonMyeon tertawa nista selama seminggu –sungguh cobaan yang lumayan berat, mengetahui bahwa tawa JoonMyeon bukanlah yang terenak untuk didengarkan,'_Pikirnya. Dengan kesal, BaekHyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian duduk di sofa putihnya.

"Fakta kedua, seorang Byun BaekHyun; siswa yang termasuk _XOXO Group _senang sekali berteriak dan marah. Tck! Betapa mengecewakan." Dan BaekHyun hanya menganggap angin berlalu kata-kata itu. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana pemuda itu bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang berada di lantai 5. Tidak mungkinkan jika dia memanjat dinding? _Atau jangan-jangan dia tau password apartemennya?_

"Fakta ketiga, seorang Byun BaekHyun; siswa –_yang menurut banyak orang tampan, tapi sebenarnya jauh dari kesan itu, _senang mengoleksi barang-barang untuk anak kecil. _Too childish._"

_DEG_

Dan kata-kata yang barusan sosok itu katakan, membuat seluruh tubuh BaekHyun menegang seketika dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Katakan bahwa apa yang diucapkannya itu hanyalah ilusi? Benarkan?

Sayangnya, itu nyata BaekHyun.

BaekHyun memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dirumahku-sebenarnya. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya tertawa, dia mengambil salah satu mainan yang belum BaekHyun bersihkan tadi dan duduk di sebelah BaekHyun –menggerak-gerakkan mainan itu layaknya seorang anak kecil. _Well, BaekHyun terlalu lelah untuk membersihkan mainan MinSeok yang tersebar di ruang santainya saat itu._

"Jangan sentuh mainan itu, Kai."Kali ini tidak dengan berteriak atau marah-marah tidak jelas. Ia mengucapkannya dengan lembut, membuat Kai menghentikan aktivitas bodohnya sejenak. Kerasukan apa dia?

Uh-Oh! Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? BaekHyun menyentuh tangan Kai dan memandangnya dengan lembut; dan Kai lagi-lagi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap BaekHyun datar. _Mencoba merayu, eoh?_

"Kau mengerikan,"Ucapnya _to the point._ BaekHyun memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. Ia mengembalikan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi tenang.

"Kalau aku mengerikan, kau apa? Kau apa? Menjijikan!?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk," BaekHyun menatap Kai dengan tidak percaya, "Kau gila, dan kalau kau tidak segera pergi dari sini, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusirmu. Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

Kai menaruh kembali mainan itu pada tempatnya, dan duduk tepat disamping BaekHyun; membuat BaekHyun menggeserkan tubuhnya beberapa centi, seolah tidak ingin ada kontak fisik diantara mereka. Berbeda dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu –_ketika BaekHyun mencoba menghentikan tingkah bodoh Kai dengan cara angelic_. Tangan Kai menyentuh kelopak mata BaekHyun, kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Wo Wow! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan!? Dasar bodoh! Aku bukan wanitamu! Kalau memang kau hanya ingin mengetahui sifat asliku, sebaiknya kau menga..-" Ucapan BaekHyun terputus seketika, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Tepat di balik Kai, berdiri seorang bocah ingusan yang memandang mereka berdua tidak berkedip –_kalian taukan bagaimana posisi Kai yang berada di samping BaekHyun, kemudian mencium matanya pelan, itu terlihat err.. intim, apalagi untuk MinSeok yang notabene-nya masih berumur 2 tahun._

Dengan segera, BaekHyun mendorong Kai hingga terjengkang jatuh dari sofa, dan BaekHyun berlari menutupi MinSeok. Beruntung tubuh MinSeok tidak terlalu besar, hingga memudahkan BaekHyun untuk menutupi tubuh itu. Tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan MinSeok agar pergi ke dalam kamar. Namun karena MinSeok tidak mengerti dengan bahasa tangan BaekHyun; yang hanya melambai-lambai tidak jelas, MinSeok hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan mengucek mata.

Kai bangkit dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit. Dia meringis kecil. '_Tck! Kakiku terkilir,'_Pikirnya. Sedetik dia hanya mengamati BaekHyun dengan aura membunuh, namun dengan cepat dia merubah ekspresinya –seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sedikit tertatih, dia berjalan mendekati BaekHyun. _Mungkin sedikit memberi balasan, tidak ada salahnya._

Panik. Hanya satu kata itu yang cukup menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan BaekHyun sekarang. Ia semakin memundurkan langkahnya, untuk menutupi MinSeok. Pikirannya kacau. Bisa saja ia mengatakan bahwa MinSeok adalah adiknya, namun seluruh sekolahan tau kalau BaekHyun adalah Anak Bungsu dari 2 bersaudara di keluarganya. Bagaimana jika itu sepupunya? Oh, ayolah, sejak kapan BaekHyun memiliki sepupu di bawah 15 tahun? Keluarganya adalah pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Korea, dan itu semakin memperjelas seluk-beluk silsilah keluarganya. _Tamatlah riwayatmu Byun BaekHyun!_

"Stop! Berhenti sampai disitu, Kai!"

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya; bingung. Memangnya kenapa? Itukan haknya mau melangkah kemana saja. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan BaekHyun, dia justru semakin mendekat. Ingin sekali, dia mencengkram erat kerahnya dan memukul pipi mulusnya. _Well, _dia juga seorang laki-laki bukan? Jadi tidak masalah jika esok hari pipinya sedikit lebam biru. Tapi sepertinya, nasib baik memang sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya, buktinya, baru saja dirinya mengangkat tangan untuk mencengkram kerah itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponselnya merusak momen berharga itu.

"Tck! Mengganggu saja!" Dia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Kim JongDae. Kai menghembuskan napasnya kasar,'_Yeoboseyo.'_

'_Ya! Jika kau mau pergi, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang!? Aku sudah lumutan di sini!' _

Kai mendesah pelan, ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga –_yang beberapa saat lalu ia jauhkan, lantaran teriakan melengking dari saudaranya itu._

'_Memangnya ada apa?'_

'_Kau lupa! Jika hari ini adalah jatahmu untuk memasak? Yeah, walaupun aku tau kau tidak pernah memasak, melainkan hanya menyeduhkan air panas kedalam mie instan, tapi paling tidak hubungi aku.'_

'_Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi tidak sempat menghubungimu, hyung.'_

'_Baiklah, saat ini kau kumaafkan, tapi cepatlah pulang dan belikan aku bahan-bahan yang bisa untuk dimasak. Aku akan memasakkan makanan untuk kita.'_

'_Hn, aku akan segera pulang.'_

Tanpa berkata sedikitpun, Kai berbalik, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen BaekHyun. Melihat Kai yang berjalan menjauhinya, membuat BaekHyun kembali bernapas lega. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, entah esok atau lusa. Tetapi belum sempat menyingkirkan MinSeok yang-masih-betah-berada-di-balik-punggungnya-dengan-tangan-memeluk-salah-satu-kaki-BaekHyun, Kai berbalik dengan mimik khasnya.

"Ini belum berakhir, Byun BaekHyun."

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat-kemerahan tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan posisi tertidur di atas sofa; melihat-lihat tidak ada yang menarik dari ponselnya tersebut, membuat pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya, kemudian memandang saudaranya di dapur yang sedang membersihkan piring-piring di meja makan. Sejenak pemuda itu hanya memandanginya dengan kosong, tetapi sebuah pertanyaan menghampirinya –membuat saudaranya menghentikan acara mencucinya.

"Kudengar dari Krystal, kau tadi ingin membunuhnya ya?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya, lalu kembali mencuci piring-piring itu. Ia mendecih kecil, "Dia mengadu padamu, _hyung?"_

JongDae terkekeh, Dia berjalan menghampiri Kai dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Walaupun mereka adalah saudara jauh, tapi bagi JongDae, Kai adalah adik kandungnya sendiri, yang sudah sewajibnya ia jaga dan sayangi –_yah, terkadang kesal juga dengan sikapnya._

"Tidak, dia hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang, lagipula apa salahnya? Kau takut seluruh sekolahan mengetahui jika kau adalah anak dari Tuan Kim yang tersohor di dunia itu? Bukankah jika teman-temanmu mengetahuinya justru akan bagus?"

"Tidak dengan prestasi yang kudapatkan sekarang. Anak terbuang."

Tidak ada penyesalan dalam kata-katanya, namun JongDae tau jika didalam kata-katanya barusan, Kai menyimpan rasa kecewa yang besar terhadap ayahnya. Sebenarnya bukan salah Ayah Kai juga, melainkan akibat tingkah Kai yang berlebihan, membuat Kai diungsikan ke _Seoul; _tempat saudaranya jauhnya tinggal. Memang, fasilitasnya apartemen JongDae masih dikategorikan menengah keatas, tapi masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggal Kai di _Los Angles._ JongDae bahkan juga diingatkan oleh Ayah Kai, agar tidak terayu oleh omongannya untuk memberikan uang lebih kepada Kai –jika perlu, Kai harus bekerja sendiri. Tetapi apa boleh buat, rasa sayang JongDae kepada Kai membuatnya tidak tega untuk membiarkan adik kecilnya itu bekerja, jadi setiap minggu Kai akan diberi uang oleh JongDae dengan batasan tertentu. JongDae mengusak rambut Kai pelan.

"Tapi apa perlu memukul Krystal segala? Dia adalah gadis manis, apa kau tega merusak wajah manisnya itu?"Goda JongDae merusak aura kesedihan dalam diri Kai, "Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu dengannya, _eoh? _Karena dia telah memiliki _namjachingu _baru. S-siapa namanya? Min-min.._"_

"Minhyuk!"Ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal. Kemudian Kai menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia tau, JongDae berusaha menghiburnya. Dengan pelan, Kai menyenggol perut JongDae dengan sikutnya, membuat JongDae mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya! _Appoyo!"_

"Tch! Kau berlebihan, Kim JongDae," Mendengar penuturan barusan, membuat JongDae menyentil dahi Kai pelan, "Hei! Kemana sikap sopan-santunmu, Kim JongIn? Cepat, panggil aku _hyung_!"

'_Hei! Kemana sikap sopan-santunmu?'_ Kai menghentikan tawanya. Sepertinya, ia pernah mendengar kata-kata yang sama seperti itu? Tapi kapan? Ah! Kenapa ia bisa lupa secepat itu? Bukankah itu kata-kata orang _sok _malaikat itu? Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi memikirkannya? Tck, merepotkan.

.

.

BaekHyun menggeliat kecil, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak. Sesuatu yang terasa berat di tubuhnya membuat BaekHyun mau-tak-mau terbangun dari mimpi indahnya –_menjadi Boyband terkenal._ Sejenak ia hanya melirik ke tubuhnya yang diduduki oleh MinSeok dengan tangan yang mencoret-coret sesuatu dengan spidol warna-warninya. Eh, MinSeok sedang menggambar ya? Anak pintar, paling tidak dia tidak merusak perabutan-perabotan di apartemen.

_SET_

Dengan cepat, BaekHyun terduduk, membuat MinSeok terjatuh duduk di pangkuan BaekHyun. Seorang MinSeok sedang menggambar! Tck! Kehancuran telah datang. BaekHyun menaruh MinSeok di kasurnya, kemudian berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat wajah tampannya berubah menjadi alas gambar berwarna-warni yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Perasaanya bercampur aduk; marah, kesal, benci. Mungkin jika di dalam film kartun atau _anime, _saat ini pasti sudah muncul perempatan di atas kepala BaekHyun, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap tajam sosok penghancur hidupnya di atas kasurnya itu. Namun, bukannya merasa atau takut, MinSeok justru tertawa kecil. Kedua pipinya menggembung. Kedua tangannya terangkat.

"_Eomma!"_

'_Hell! Apa tadi? Eomma? Dia pikir aku ini mau mempunyai anak seperti dia!? Lagipula aku ini pemuda yang tampan! Kenapa harus menjadi seorang Eomma!?'_cerocosnya dalam hati. BaekHyun mendekati MinSeok dan mengangkat MinSeok dengan menarik ujung baju MinSeok dari belakang –seolah-olah apa yang diangkat oleh BaekHyun sekarang adalah anak kucing yang ia ambil dari selokan.

"Argghh! Kim MinSeok! Kau merusak hidupku!"

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

Hahaha... ^/^ Terimakasih karena sudah mau menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic abal milik saya ini ^^

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apakah memuaskan? Atau sebaliknya? Saya harap memuaskan, wks.

Terimakasih untu para **reviewe**rs:

**baekhaan, Byun Chiio YanSeptian, momo, Kiki Ryurizki, inggit, Kio, Guest, codenameL, BaekShin, rachel suliss, SehunBubbleTea1294, chuapExo31, , sayakanoicinoe.**

Terimakasih juga untuk para siders atau para fav atau follow ^^

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
